


Trouver l'amour（寻爱）

by ji_nianqing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Divorce, Drunk Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Shower Sex, remarry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_nianqing/pseuds/ji_nianqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文的标题是法文，意为“寻找爱情”。说的是离婚后的基罗二人通过一段旅程重拾爱情的故事。小虐心虐身，大浪漫HE，请放心食用。全文采用分镜头剧本式描述，希望以简洁的形式让诸位看官找到一种身临其境的镜头感。Enjoy。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author'S name in Chinese: 姬念卿  
> Warning: R-18!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞过大的产物……目测中篇

场景一·{豪华却空寂的别墅中}

清瘦的男人将为数不多的衣物放入旅行箱中，随后规整条理地将护照、银行卡、电源线、旅店信息单等物品依次码入，才阖上了箱盖。考究箱盖盖上的瞬间，修长镌刻了文身的手指停顿了下，男人到底没忍住，抬头瞥向床头柜上那张面朝下盖住的相框……

最终，屋内却只闻“啪咔”一声行李箱落锁的声响。

他直起腰静立于床前，朦胧的光影让瞳孔中的流光氤氲不清，他拨拉了一下额发，便再没了多余的动作。书桌上，烫金的结婚请帖幸福得太过于耀眼。

 

场景二·{装修风格杀马特，却意外干净的新兴汽修公司}

火红头发的男人“哧啦”一声拉上了旅行袋的拉链。

门外满脸刀疤的伙伴极其郁闷地第N次敲响了房门：“喂，你的洗漱工具袋收好了怎么又落外头了？”

“啊——抱歉！”火红头发的男人接过，咧嘴笑了笑：“今日太累，忘了。”

“当年扔旧东西的时候可不见你忘……”

火红色头发的男人却立刻打断了他：“无论如何，设计图老子可是做得足够精细，剩下的事情就交给你了！”

刀疤男拍了拍胸口：“那没问题。投资商已经投了钱，你设计的图纸也上机床了。婚礼你可真得上点心！就权当当给自己放个假！”

红发男人挥挥手，示意谈话到此结束，从床头柜抽屉里捞出了一张烫金的结婚请帖，动作看似粗鲁，实则认真仔细地请帖放入了夹克衫的内袋之中。

 

场景三·{希腊海岸边，夜晚白色别墅}

背靠阳台栏杆，T恤衫上写着Penguin的男人在食指与中指间叼了根烟：“怎么样，红毛的那家伙回复你了？到底来不来？”

金发及腰的帅哥面朝着大海趴在阳台栏杆上：“我结婚，他能不来么？”

T恤衫上的企鹅似乎都动了：“啊……那可真是不好啊。另一个似乎也答应了要来。”眼瞅着见身侧的金发男人僵硬了下，T恤衫男适时又体贴地揽过了情人紧窄的腰肢，干笑了两声：“嘛，应该不会吧，同一天、同一班航班什么的……”

金发的男人瞬间郁闷地捂住了脸：“那只能寄希望于那家航空公司投了巨额的保险！”

“喂，他们并不是什么恐怖/份子好么？”

“……不，他们都是和平主义者。”金发青年声调平板，手却似乎在空气中描绘了一种叫做巴索米亚熊的造型。

T恤男最终已无限的沉默替代了他的所有回答。

真希望这是一个顺利的婚礼。

 

《大屏幕上出现了夸张字体的电影名称标题：Trouver l'amour》——字体反讽、透着怪异地小清新。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【没有唐罗】！唐是假想敌。暗示CP：企拉，唐鳄。

场景四·{镜头瞬移过喧闹的航空大楼、停机坪，最后停在了“空客OPKL419”之前}

镜头1  
清瘦的男人拖着一个考究的小号行李箱，由专用通道进入头等舱，在靓丽空姐的引导下找到了自己靠窗、并可180°躺平的宽敞座位。

屏幕上出现了标注，白色的字体接连蹦出——  
姓名：特拉法尔加·罗  
年龄：28  
职业：外科医生  
特长：医术  
概况：相貌比较容易取信于人，实际上却无甚医德的地下黑医生  
资产：3000W贝里，豪宅一套，兰博基尼一辆，地下黑诊所一间  
喜好：英文原版书

 

镜头2  
红头发的男人举着行李袋，努力将他过于高大的身躯挤过经济舱的狭小通道，期间头顶无数次与行李架亲密接触，捂着额头的男人终于将行李袋塞进了架上不多的空余内，随后缩手缩脚地坐进了54排最中间的B号座，大长腿憋屈地蜷在一起，惹来疑似Gay的筋肉空少意味不明的好几眼~~

屏幕蹦出标注——  
姓名：尤斯塔斯·基德  
年龄：25  
职业：汽车工程师  
特长：机械发明&维修  
概况：相貌不良杀马特、心地其实蛮不错的新兴汽车公司老板  
资产：负债!500W贝里，抵押贷款中!汽车一辆，无用?狐朋狗友一堆，新兴汽车公司一间。  
喜好：越野车

 

镜头3  
正是白云苍狗多翻覆，沧海桑田几变更。  
OPKL419号欢快地冲向了蓝天。

 

镜头4  
时钟慢慢地向后推移了6个小时，飞机外亦由蓝天白云变作了漆黑一片。突然，飞机机声剧烈地晃动了一下——

 

镜头5  
头等舱内。素来浅眠的特拉法尔加·罗被飞机突如其来的晃动摇醒。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，伸手压了压头上那顶从不离身的毛绒斑点帽子，召来空姐讨了一杯橙汁。酸涩的口感却并没有降低旅途疲劳的效果，缺乏休息的身体叫嚣着疼痛。

扩音器中此时却传来了乘务长夹杂着口音的播报：“各位乘客请注意，飞机遭受气流，目前可能有所颠簸，所有洗手间关闭使用，重庆开启请等候通知，谢谢合作。”

罗皱起了眉宇，放下橙汁，调高了椅背休憩，真是的，不提醒还没有想到，这么一说……

然而，十五分钟后。飞机依旧在小幅度地晃动颠簸之中，洗手间也丝毫没有重新开启的架势。罗抿紧淡色的薄唇，最终招来了空乘小姐。可他却得到了一个礼貌而坑爹的答复。

“抱歉先生，头等舱的洗手间暂时无法使用。”空乘小姐看了一眼面前相貌俊秀的男人，又善解人意地压低了声音，“当然，其实经济舱的已经重开，如果您不介意的话……”

罗瞬间皱起了眉宇：“是说，经济舱的人命比较贱么？”他轻哼了一声起身离席，留下了略显得清瘦的潇洒背影……

和一个被惊得目瞪口呆的空姐。

“……斯米马赛！！其实是头等舱的打扫时间比较长……”

 

镜头6  
铺着地毯的飞机楼梯连通了头等舱与经济舱，直接而下正巧就是经济舱四个码在一起的盥手洗。罗揉了揉抬起了尚有些发晕脑袋走下了楼梯，走至最后两阶时自然而地一抬头，却恰好撞见了某只红毛凌乱·尿急候厕的·尤斯塔斯红毛蠢狗——喂，205cm的身高真心不容忽视好么？当然，考究的男士高跟鞋，土耳其蓝斑点牛仔裤，用来遮盖略显中性容貌而修剪精巧胡须鬓角，同样让人无法忽略……

于是，定在了楼梯上的特拉法尔加医生立即扯出了一个自认为还算优雅的笑容：“呀，蠢狗当家的，真巧。”

尤斯塔斯工程师只用了半秒便反应了过来，没有眉毛的眉骨拧做了一团，他咧开了一个堪称为恶意地笑容：“呦，不良无德医生，你还活着啊！”

罗瞬时听到了自己心口炸裂的声音。

[断帧]

 

镜头7  
……

“啊啊，还活着啊，只有活着才能欣赏到205cm的蠢狗当家挤‘穷人特用盥手洗’的模样，不是么？”罗勾起了唇角，微微歪了歪脑袋，“你到底顺了多少瓶飞机上的免费红酒了？”

轻薄的假笑仿佛立刻勾起了机械师体内深藏的暴戾因子：“嗯哼~！没教养的野猫，你这是用解剖继夫心肝脾肺肾的钱买的头等舱的机票么？”

罗因为“继夫”二字拧了眉宇：“呵呵，没想到四年不见，野狗当家的嘴皮子倒顺溜了不少么。”

如果此时此地有红外线热影成像仪的话，一定可以看得见两个人眼中噼里啪啦地电闪雷鸣。连同他们身后已经有一间洗手间空出来了都无人注意。

“所以说，多弗朗明哥那小子还活着——”

不知为何，话到嘴边的真相又被重新压了下去，罗按住了毛帽子的帽檐：“托您的福，内子还活的好好的呢。”

“内子”二字同样让他目光中的阴霾愈发浓重：“哦~~~~~内子，”他不由自主地向罗欺进了一步，“我说，你有能让他当内子的功能么，贱货？”

罗灰色的瞳孔瞬间缩紧，他陡然伸手一把攥住了基德的衣领！！

恰在此时，飞机一个剧烈地摇摆，罗与基德脚下同时不稳，双双踉跄数步，猛地撞开了洗手间的活板门摔了进去！

“砰——”

“唔——”

 

场景五·{狭小的经济舱洗手间内}

基德没有想到过，时隔四年他依旧会习惯性地用手臂护住罗。他们分开的时间已经太长，长到近乎要远过他们相识的时间，彼时的年少轻狂如白驹过隙般在两人脑海中飞速地闪过。

还是磕到了膝盖的罗闷哼了一声，让紧紧箍住他腰身地基德率先反应了过来。

他一把将怀中熟悉的柔韧躯体推开：“哈，不管挣了多少钱还是这个样儿啊，有男人的怀抱就会扑过去。”

罗痛地一时没有吭声，然而在基德愣了片刻不由自主地低头去查看的空挡，他却一把捏起了基德的下颚：“放尊重点儿，”猫样的灰色瞳孔闪过了猎豹般地危险，“我现在已经不姓尤斯塔斯了，特拉法尔加医生可以控告你诽谤。”

基德的心头莫名就像是被利刃割开了一样，他想起了那两本红色的小册子，上面篆刻的两个名字：  
-尤斯塔斯·基德  
-尤斯塔斯·特拉法尔加·罗  
-结婚证明，OP平成19年8月23日。

他故作冷笑着撇开了内心地不适，挑高了没有眉毛的坚挺眉骨：“所以，你去告我啊。若不是看在基拉的面子上，和你出席同一个结婚典礼我都觉得丢脸呢，唐吉哥德·特拉法尔加。”

而罗刚想着就算自己的膀胱憋爆了也绝不要再和这个蠢狗挤在同一个洗手间里的时候，飞机的晃动再度开始，他撞伤的膝盖登时一软，随后却在即将触碰到基德的瞬间，强制扭过了腰身稳住了平衡。基德倒是没有那么幸运，“砰”地一声摔坐到了马桶盖上。

然而罗还没有来得及继续嘲笑基德，乘务长焦急的声音就立刻传来：

“紧急预警、紧急预警，飞机遇到强烈气流，请所有旅客及乘务人员回到座位上。滞留于洗手间内的旅客请抓稳扶手，洗手间内配有单人氧气面罩与救生衣，请勿惊慌。”

可是他该死没有说两个男人滞留在一个洗手间内该怎么办！！

飞机的晃动却再度加大了起来。大到了罗再也站不稳，一个踉跄栽倒在基德的身上，而不待他有所动作，那双坚固而熟悉地手臂已经紧紧、紧紧地扣住了他的身体，而另一只强壮的手臂攀住了洗手间内扶手。

坐下！金色瞳眸中闪烁着无声的讯息。

罗心头一动，终究没有再挣扎。

忽明忽暗地飞机内灯光给乘客的心里造成了极大的恐惧，突如其来的颠簸与虚无似乎彰显着一个残酷的事实：一旦掉下去的话，死无全尸。

基德的臂弯下意识地箍紧了罗紧窄的腰肢，罗急促的呼吸声在他耳边响起。

灯光全部暗下来的一瞬间，基德恍惚想着：其实，多么讥讽又幸运，老子人生的最后一秒，陪在身边的还是你。

氧气面罩在下一秒从空中落下——

而罗想也没有想，一把捉过了氧气面罩……按在了基德的脸上！！

飞机的黑匣子，可以记录飞机坠毁之前半小时内机舱内的所有对话。特拉法尔加医生觉得，他或许该留下一句遗言：死狗，我从来没有背叛过你。

但他终究什么都没有说出来，只因为碰撞间双金色瞳眸的主人并没有拒绝他的氧气面罩，却在碰撞摇晃中用整个身躯把他牢牢地护住。而可能连眼睛的主人都没有注意到，时隔四年，他望向怀中男人时，那种炽热的眼神，还和当年一模一样。

飞机的角度再度倾斜——

“啊……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ユースタス屋 ，がんばってください

场景六·{Punk Hazard机场前台}

镜头1  
“根据空行协定，您刚才在OPKL419航班上遭受的精神损失、医疗补偿及物品损失，将由‘白胡子保险公司’全权受理。特拉法尔加先生，这是您的护照及机票，请收好。”地勤服务小姐殷勤地献上了一个甜美的微笑。

罗只觉得额角青筋直蹦，他耐着性子，修长刻有T字母的左手食指敲了敲Reception的大理石台面。“我是问，从North Sea飞往希腊中途遇到火山喷发算怎么回事，因火山灰飘扬导致将近三天都没有航班？Punk Hazard上的所有航班全部停飞了么？那怎么会选择迫降在这种交通十足不便利的岛屿？”

地勤小姐礼貌而歉意地一抿嘴：“抱歉先生，这我不清楚，其他相关信息还请您耐心地等待。”

等待？三天后就是企鹅与基拉的婚礼了！

罗闭了下眼睛，强制压下怒火，分明这周围还有不少小国可以迫降，可偏偏就停在了鸟不拉屎、气候还万分恶劣的Punk Hazard，机组人员全体脑积水么？他深吸了口气：“那请问还有别的方法可以出岛么？”

好在这次地勤小姐没有再给出令人蛋疼的答案……

“有的先生，Joker号双层游轮为您服务，根据您之前的需求，这个游轮会带您通往最接近此处的大陆Dressrosa，经由Dressrosa您可以搭乘火车前往卓武国，我想卓武应该会有飞机让您能够重新飞往希腊。Punk Hazard距离希腊还有1600公里，祝您旅途愉快。”

游轮是么？

好吧，企鹅你小子可算欠了我一个大人情，看在你人生第一次结婚（也希望是唯一一次结婚）的份儿上，就算恐水，游轮我也坐了。罗打开了随身的旅行箱打算取银/行卡，托旅行箱的福，大部分物品没有在刚才持续30多分钟的剧烈颠簸中撞坏，想起刚刚飞机上的事，罗至今还有点心有余悸，他下意识地侧脸望了过去——

 

镜头2  
基德姿态歪斜地靠在ATM机边上，没有眉毛的眉骨拧得近乎能夹死苍蝇，略显得苍白的嘴唇抿成了细长地一条线，最后脑袋上红色的头发一度耷拉了下来，他骂骂咧咧地取出了第N次提示“取款失败”的银行卡。

“怎么搞得？”揉了下在飞机上撞伤的腰部，基德终于耐不住脾气一拳头砸在了ATM机上方的墙壁上。

“咚——”地一声巨响，引来了旁边的服务人员。

“先生，请问有什么需要帮助的么？”糟心的Punk Hazard英语让基德仿佛听了三遍才反应过来。

“哦……”他将银行卡挥了挥，“这个怎么都取不出钱。”

服务人员接过了卡片，面色很快变了，随后他义正词严地对基德道：“先生，您这张卡是North Sea国的银行卡，并没有境外取款功能。所以在Punk Hazard是不可能取出钱来的。”言下之意：请您不要再虐待敝国的ATM机了！

尤斯塔斯·有些爱面子的·机械师瞬间尴尬地有些无地自容，他涨红了一张俊颜僵在了原地，抿紧了嘴唇再不发一语，好半晌他的眼瞳才下意识地移向了Reception这边，大概是想着——没有钱，他要怎么买票去希腊？

而好死不死地，他金色的瞳眸对上了正立在了Reception旁边的罗。

苍穹灰的瞳仁在那一瞬间有了一点儿小小地收缩……

[灰屏]  
[镜头穿越到了30分钟之前的飞机上。]

 

场景七·{狭小的经济舱洗手间内}

镜头1  
“抱紧老子！”基德在忽明忽暗、一片混乱的洗手间中高喊，同时一脚蹬在了洗手间的拉门上，将门板上锁，把晃动的空间缩小至极致。他的声音被憋在了氧气面罩里面，显得混沌不清。

 

镜头2  
然而，下一个猛烈地撞击，两人还是一起跌了出去！

罗的后背猛地掼上了洗手台，他痛地面色一白，手中的氧气面罩近乎脱落。

基德的面色倏地变了，他一把攥紧了罗的手腕，另一手焦急地摸索到对方的后背。随后索性跪在地上，将人死死地堵在可门板与小型储物柜间，并用身体构筑成一个三角区域——那是冲撞最小地带。

飞机持续地晃动让气压愈发不稳，罗的喘息越来越重。

基德再管不了许多，他制止住罗想要将氧气面罩的松紧带套在他后脑的举动，一把揭开了面罩，猛地吻住了那人淡色的唇瓣——

氧气顺着嘴唇蔓延了进去，然后他再度扣上了面罩，如此循环往复……

而直到30分钟后飞机有惊无险地着陆，粗重地呼吸交叠身、肉体碰撞舱壁的闷响、与播报器中持续传来的“请诸位旅客勿要惊慌”的留言，都是两个紧紧扣住对方的男人的全部。

[灰屏]  
[镜头拉回现时]

 

场景八·{Punk Hazard机场候机室}

镜头1  
罗顿了顿，最终阖上箱盖，缓步走了过去，视线顺着基德捂住侧腰的手臂慢慢上移，最后像是一种妥协、一种不忍、又似一种对自己的放纵，他缓下了声音：“我有卡，用我的吧。”

基德视线有一瞬焦灼在那张至今还有些红肿的淡色唇瓣上，心头浮光掠影般地像是闪过了些什么，他最终终于点了下头：“好，那麻烦了。”声音里居然有了一种岁月磨砺地沙哑……

两个人一前一后走回了Reception。

 

镜头2  
“什么？麻烦您再说一遍。”

“抱歉，就在您刚刚去找那位先生的时候，Joker游轮的最后一张站票也已经卖完了。”地勤小姐的声音充满了歉意。

“那下一班……”

“下一班要在5天以后，Punk Hazard是度假岛屿，您知道的。”

罗微微扬起了下巴毛绒帽子下面的眉宇拧得死紧，身旁的基德也显得有些局促——如果他不是他，罗刚刚已经走了；可换言之，他们却又是去参加同一个婚礼的……

好吧……

基德偷瞥了一眼身侧的罗，他“前妻”的脾气可向来不太好，他拧住眉头一拍Reception的台面：“你们这里总有租用游艇的吧？”

地勤小姐挑起了眉梢：“有是有，可是……”

“国际通用驾照。”基德将裤兜中的一个烫金蓝本掏了出来。

罗的气息随即缓和了不少，然而他乜斜住基德的灰眼睛却也直白地透露出了一个槽点：你知道申请国际驾照，不知道申请国际银行卡？不过显然易见他很快想到了另一个问题：他和基德似乎都是旱鸭子，而且自己……还恐水。

“企鹅的婚礼你怎样都会去的吧？”基德像是感觉到了什么。

罗愣了一下，随即“嗯”了一声。

“那就走吧……”他本是想安慰罗什么，然而话到嘴边却陡然觉察这似乎并不适合“前夫”与“前妻”的关系，话锋猛然变调地一转，从嗓中哼出一声：“怎么——心肝脾肺肾都敢挖，坐个游艇还怕了？！”

空气中刚刚凝结成的稳固气场被瞬间打破，帽檐挡的了视线挡不住翘起的唇角，罗猛地竖起了一个中指：“怕个鸟！”

两个高挑的男人一前一后地走出了机场。

身后的地勤小姐适时地补充了一句：“二位旅途愉快哦~”


	4. Chapter 4

场景九·{Punk Hazard机场边的小港口}

镜头1  
“所以，就是这里了。”基德将自己被撞得七零八落的旅行袋扛在肩上，率先走在了前头。

罗抬头望了望船坞502的编号，颔首确认。

和前夫/前妻搭乘同一艘游艇一起旅行什么的，听起来还真有够囧，不过现在好像也没有别的办法了吧？两个男人近乎在同一时间用余光瞥了一眼对方，又同时迅速转开了视线。基德呼出一口气，弯腰一把拉开了船坞的卷帘门，罗跟着走了进去。

 

镜头2  
清晨还擦着黑的天，空气素来凉薄，拉开卷砸门裹着海水的咸湿空气与机油味卷入了鼻腔，一辆不大的游艇正泊在连通海口的水槽中随着波浪起伏小小地晃荡。

基德用手机打着光寻找着登船的缆绳，对机械类向来熟悉的他三两步就登上了船。罗望向那个熟悉的高大背影，灰色的眼瞳里闪过了一抹未知的光，他压了压帽子，如法炮制地跟了上去。

基德检查着这艘小型游艇上的各个设施及能源，而罗观察了一会儿，便配合着他将两个人的行李归拢到了绝对不会进水的地方。

Awkward...

他们极度默契，默契到不需要言语来传达相互间的指令与意愿。

但该死的，这样的默契是属于两个已经离婚了四年的男人。

基德不知道是否是泄愤，他用力拧开了游艇的开关。

“突突突突——”

 

场景十·{海上}

镜头1  
海风吹乱了罗毛绒绒的衣领，令他缩了缩脖颈，将简易的旅游手册在膝盖上摊开，地图上标注着从Punk Hazard到Dressrosa有300公里的直线距离，也就是说，按照快艇的行进速度，他还要和当家的单独相处六个小时……

六个小时么？

灰色眸中的光晕有些意味不明，罗透过帽檐望向前面半透风船舱中掌舵男人的背影。

两个人都极有默契地没有开口，更无人提及方才在飞机上发生的任何事。仿佛一旦说起了，长久以来的忍耐就会立刻破功——那样的相濡以沫，太近；可对于已经离婚了四年的他们来说，又太远。又或者，一提出来，他们之间的交谈就会演变成一场新的争执？

罗涩然地勾了下唇角。

 

镜头2  
不知道是否是心电感应，基德握舵的手紧了紧。他不可避免地想到了一些不太好的事情——

[画面晕染]

 

场景十一·{飞机上狭小的洗手间内}

当基德箍紧罗腰身的时候才发觉，对方清减了许多，早年间跟着自己的时候，不是那样的。可是，跟着自己的时候又如何呢？

场景十二·{片头豪华的别墅中}

别墅不似如今这般空寂，还有些人味儿，可已经不太平。

他们在别墅中争吵，彼此的表情都是疲惫又隐忍。然后不知道是谁先爆发了出来，男人之间解决问题的方式往往是拳头，砸坏的杯盘碟碗，背着对方收拾残局的孤单影像，再然后，成了长久的沉默……

他在阳台喝他的烈酒、捣鼓他的机械。

他在书房灌他的咖啡、研究他的医书。

分明是同一张KingSize上的两个人，中间的距离却有半臂遥远，背对背躺着，夜深人静的时候的基德总是会悄悄地回头去望……

可是，罗一次也没有回头。

沉默像是会发酵，渐渐地占满了他们的整个生活。直到，让人窒息。

[画面拉回现实]

 

场景十三·{海上}

镜头1  
基德用力吐了一口气，腾出一只手呼噜了一把红发。

他讨厌沉默！

尤斯塔斯·基德其实是个外向的家伙，飙歌、打球、赛车、拼酒，样样在行，他也喜欢这些朝气蓬勃的东西。可不知什么时候开始，和罗在一起，他学会了压制自己，甚至为了避免争吵而选择沉默，但……

该死的，婚都离了，老子该有权利随便放个摇滚乐吧？！

他捏起发动机上的手机，近乎下意识地向后扫了一眼船尾——罗斜倚在船沿边，状似疲惫地单手支着下颌，掩在了帽檐下的双目看不清是睁是闭，日出在他身上似都折射不出温暖的光晕，只是将瘦长的身段拉得更加清癯。

还是算了，飞了大半宿，连折腾带惊吓的，他怕是累着了。

基德不自觉这样想着，最终摁灭了手机。

然而，这一眼扫到了自己手机上已经少得可怜的电量。不好，长途飞行模式看小说什么，果然要不得！基德登时懊恼地翻了个白眼，犹豫着要不要找罗借手机先给基拉打电话报个平安——他的手机也是没有开通国际长途的，而他的要是没电了，估计罗的也不远了。

啊！八个轧路！找他做什么？难道继国际银行卡以后还要被嘲笑一遍顺国际手机卡么？尤斯塔斯·基德不是吃软饭的男人！

基德在心底把自己槽了个彻底，右手一动，用力将游艇的档位向前一个推进！

结果……

“突突突——呜——”作死的游艇居然停下来了。

怎么回事？！

 

镜头2  
船体晃动了一会儿就开始在海面上打旋。基德皱着眉宇拨弄了好一会，也没有动静。

身后传来了悉悉索索地声响。

基德回过头，发现罗醒了。

疲惫的灰眸中是迷茫，更多的却是一闪而过地恐惧……

四目相撞。

 

镜头3  
罗迅速稳定了情绪，他早已习惯了不再在尤斯塔斯面前暴露自己的脆弱。

他们已经离婚了。

然而，这个情况……

他努力克制着不去看海水，站起身来，走进驾驶室。

“怎么了？”

到底还是，不可避免地说话了。

 

镜头4  
基德当然知道罗恐水，他们两个不知道为什么都学不会游泳，自己这些年努力无数次也只勉强停留在狗刨的阶段，如果不是他们都着急去参加企拉二人的婚礼，他大概会是头一个拦着特拉法尔加上船的人。

哦，滚你妈的离婚了，人命关天，关键时刻尤斯塔斯才不是矫情的男人！

但已滚到舌尖的安慰之语不知为何还是咽了回去，基德瞅着走到了自己面前的罗，憋了半天憋出了一句：“那个——有油么？！！”语气居然凶恶异常。

“……啊？”

哦该死，说什么呢！特拉法尔加怎么可能会有机油？

可罗却似乎明白了基德的意思，他瞥了一眼老化的操纵杆，又看了一眼基德，皱着眉没有吭气，只是微撇的唇角却像是在说：怎么还和原来一样毛手毛脚……

25岁·熟男不解释的·基德老板瞬时就有了一种初次约会“啪叽”在心上人面前摔了个大马趴的羞耻感，他懊恼着重重“啧”了一声，话语管不住地蹦出嘴：“问就问你了！你这种家伙肯定有随身携带润、滑、油的吧？”

罗被他堵地一窒，帽檐下的面庞瞬间苍白，片刻后，清俊的面容上居然浮现出一抹凉笑，他当真转身从自己随身的行李箱中取出了一个小瓶子扔给基德。

基德抄手接住，小小的咖啡色玻璃瓶上面是花体写的几个字：右旋柠檬精油。

“……娘炮。”基德嘟哝了一句，但他晓得罗并不是随便什么都带在身上的人，还是沉声问了句：“这做什么用的？”

罗轻轻耸了下肩，慵懒的语调里透着满不在乎。

“当然是找男人给我按摩用的，尤斯塔斯当家的。”

基德被噎了个彻底。

 

镜头5  
被一个人留在驾驶室的机械师有些愤愤地拧开了瓶盖，对准那了几个不听使唤的操纵杆，简直想把那一小瓶什么“右旋柠檬精油”一股脑儿全部倒进去，可是临到了到底留个底。不知怀着什么样的心态将那小瓶子拧好揣进了裤兜，基德想着：人果然是会变的，早几年自己何曾会在乎这等细枝末节？

他的眼神不自觉地飘向了回到船尾靠着的罗。

自己果然……还是、爱着这家伙的吧？

离婚什么的……

罢。

He ask for that.

胸腔里猝然又炸起了撕裂般地锐痛，基德晃动了几下操纵杆，像是要遮掩什么一样快速重新启动了游艇。

他现在应该和多弗朗明哥那个混账过得很好吧？

基德闭了下眼睛，想起了罗还恐水，将游艇开得愈发快了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们有没有看出来他们互相还爱着的节奏？咦哈~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

场景十四·{Dressrosa船坞}

几小时后，游艇顺利地泊在Dressrosa机场指定的船坞中。

基德停好船便拿着包率先跳了下去，没有搭理尚因海水有些犯晕的罗。罗揉了下额角跟在了他身后，高跟鞋落在船坞铁制的地面上，发出了“砰”地一声脆响。基德下意识地就想要回头，却硬生生地收住了视线，大概是因为“润滑油”的插曲，他彼时并不太想面对那人；或者说……他不想面对还爱着那个人的自己。

好在火车站并不远。

沿着有青灰色石砌矮围墙的青苔小道，就可以一直抵达目的地。

 

场景十五·{Dressrosa火车站}

镜头1  
两人一前一后地走着，不多时便远远看到一个挂着铁牌的木头长屋。

Dressrosa的火车站古老而破旧，连铁皮招牌都因经年日久而有些斑驳，长椅上的绿漆也掉了大半，却还干净，透出了几分乡村慵懒的光景，映衬着正午的日光，让人有些昏昏欲睡。皮鞋踏上台阶时，木阶发出了“吱嘎”一声闷响，扰了铁栏杆后面打盹儿的老站长。

“哦~！有人来啦……”他带着浓重地本地口音，和基德与罗打了个招呼。

方才一路上怪异地沉默气氛被打破了。

罗缓下了口气，走上前去：“站长当家，麻烦买两张去卓武的火车票，要最近一班的。”他从牛仔裤中摸出银行卡递过去。

老站长起初在翻着时刻表，等看清售票口下递过来的银行卡时皱起了眉头，他用指关节敲了敲橱窗左下角一块不怎么明显的纸条：“小伙子，这里十天半月都不来一个人，用卡是不是太难为人了？”那纸条上果然写着：Cash Only.

罗微微一愕，不好，他身上可没带现金。

怔愣时，一张钞票从身后递了过来。

基德抿住嘴角：“现金我带了些，买机票不够，火车票绰绰有余了。”他说这话时耳根有些诡异地发红，似乎是在隐晦地解释刚才在机场他绝没有占罗便宜的意图。

罗倒并没有在意，唇角甚至连自己都微不可查地勾了下。付好车票，他想了想又问道：“站长当家的，这附近都没ATM机？”

站长摇摇头：“没有，我们这村子拢共就300来号人，要提款机有什么用？硬要说，往东边走7、8公里的市区可能会有，这里是Dressrosa的郊区。”

郊区啊……

这可有些麻烦了。

因为飞机上的碰撞与刚才船上的小插曲，药已经都没了，他本来还想买一些的，现在看来……罗在心中叹了口气，也罢，也就一两日的光景，该没什么问题，再不济去卓武看看也行。

他身后的基德不明就里，然而想要关心，话到嘴边到底咽了回去。

下一班火车，是三个小时以后。

 

镜头2  
再是不愿意表露关心，基德还是注意到了罗憔悴的脸色。

对方靠在车站的木质门柱上抽烟，还是习惯性地用拇指与食指捏着烟尾，烟丝飘然的模样有点云淡风轻。可是基德还是眼尖地注意到，对方修长并镌刻着文身的手指有些轻微地颤抖——按照特拉法尔加那不听话的脾性，该是从飞机上到现在有大半天都没吃东西了。

他在内心叹了口气，到底说：“咱们去吃点东西吧。”

罗望向了基德……这一提，似乎还真有些饿了。

 

镜头3  
看见“Eastern Land Rice”的招牌时，罗下意识地就越了过去；而看到了Fish & Chips，他微微拧了下眉宇；直到瞅见了BBQ Grill，他在Fish与BBQ之间抉择了下，最终在第三家店铺前停驻了脚步。

BBQ Grill门上的铃铛发出了“叮铃”一声轻响。

 

场景十六·{BBQ Grill快餐店}

镜头1  
自然而然地，罗站在店门口和侍应生比划了个“两人”的手势。

基德扫了眼餐厅，潜意识地就选择了靠窗又距离角落一个桌子距离的座位。似乎是和那人吃饭的惯例，阳光、安静。

罗坐到了基德的对面，大胸脯的女侍应生端来了两杯水，他本能地用手背试探了下温度，觉得差不多，才给基德推了过去。

基德大马金刀地拿过菜单，思维惯性地就想着罗迁就了自己没有吃饭团与烤鱼，不知道这家烧烤店有没有他喜欢的东西。

再抬头时，罗已经将餐具擦拭好，按基德的习惯摆在了他面前。

他们已经许久没有在一起吃饭了，或许是想要维持这和平的氛围，两个人都没有觉得有什么不对。

烧烤的香味飘进鼻腔，基德觉得自己是真饿了，于是看到熟悉菜名的时候他十分高兴，招手唤过了女侍应生噼里啪啦地就报了一堆：五分熟小羊肉、Rib-eye牛排佐蘑菇、沸油鲜虾、还有黑胡椒小鱿鱼。“牛排里面的烤圆菇你喜欢，加一份副菜吧。”他这样建议道。

瞬间，原本无需语言搭就起来的密厚，陡然坍塌出一道裂缝。

[断帧]

 

镜头2  
基德的表情尴尬得很彻底，他彼时才忽然忆起：小羊排与牛排是他的，而沸油鲜虾与黑胡椒小鱿鱼是罗喜欢的。罗每次还都爱顺他牛排旁边佐的圆菇，说是沾着牛排的汤汁、格外香。于是每次，他都会多叫一份自己永远不会吃的烤圆菇。

那是他们曾经最喜欢的宵夜。

从新婚时开始。

于是直到菜一样一样地上来，沉默都在两人之中持续蔓延。罗的视线透过了毛绒绒的帽檐，轻轻浅浅、似乎想要说点什么，却终究让人看不清楚。

基德的耳根无端端地烧烫起来，牛排刀在餐盘上拉出了一道撕心裂肺地划响。

罗轻叹了口气，站起身：“我去洗个手。”

而很快却有侍者来问基德，牛排是不是煎得太老。坚持重新换了份以后，并着一份黑胡椒汁与一瓶灰品诺被一起送了上来。

Rib-eye牛排腰眼肉，Medium rare的烹调等级，并上佐菜的白葡萄酒。

原来，记住的并不止他一个人。

 

镜头3  
点单时失态的尴尬缓和了些。

然而，另一种难堪却在两人之间重新弥漫。

习惯。

默契。

生活品味。

他们彼此都太了解。甚至彼时用余光偷望向对方，都能心有灵犀到目光都不会撞上的地步。看，这就是结过婚的好处……

[心音-旁白]

小到须后水用什么牌子，大到ML爱什么体位。

罗：喝几瓶酒会醉。

基德：多长时间会想抽一根烟。

罗：贴身的物品会往哪里乱放。

基德：惯用的医书会摆在书架的什么地方。

罗：穿了一次尚不准备洗的衣物会偷偷团起来塞进衣柜。

基德：连看个黄片都要挑选一个没噪点的软件。

罗：疲惫时会像个狗皮大衣似地“铺”在床上。

基德：不同的“面无表情”下隐含着怎样的心情。累、困、饿、渴、或是想傲娇了，我都知道。

罗：玩High了的晚上一定懒得洗脸，然后磨牙、打呼噜、说梦话三选一。

基德：第二日早上三个闹钟也叫不起，懒洋洋地窝在我怀中，像只餍足的猫咪。

罗：从扯开腰带的气势就能推断出他今晚想要的次数。

基德：听一个喘息就晓得是否还要再多点儿前戏。

罗：扫一眼橱窗就可以确定这季适合他的新衣。

基德：一个眼神就明晰他相中了什么毛绒物品。

罗：高科技产品一定要购入。

基德：面包片与梅子干是绝对禁止进门的食品。

罗：骂人打架会爆哪几句粗口。

基德：刻薄人时会用什么语句。

罗：所有的银行密码，换了也能猜出来并倒背如流。

基德：Facebook、email，翻出花也破译的出PIN NUMBER。

罗：……习惯了他身体的温度。

基德：习惯了卫生间里淅淅沥沥的水声。

罗：甚至是身侧床垫塌下去时倾斜的角度。

基德：在家里腰上松松挂着睡裤晃荡的身影。

……

可是，我们、已经离婚了。

[旁白停]

基德闭了下眼睛，伸手想要去拿盐，一定是牛排太淡，嘴里才会发苦，但似乎每个餐厅里放盐与胡椒的小罐子都长一个样。错手而过的瞬间，有着刺青的修长手指却仿佛早已探知了他的想法，不自觉便将盐罐转到了更明显的前端。

[陡然消音]

 

镜头4

基德的手僵在了半空。

罗握住小罐的指尖用力到青白。

基德推开餐盘，站起来走向了前台。

[旁白]

深入骨髓里的习惯。

离婚就像是生生从灵魂里，剥落了你的另一半。

天生的吸引力。

然而，已经失去的东西，再想又有什么用？

既已和多弗朗明哥搅合在一起，唐吉哥德·特拉法尔加，就别再来招惹老子了。能留给你的都已经留给你，房产、车权，离婚协议上写得清清楚楚，老子再没什么好图的了。基德知道罗不是这样的人，但似乎只有这么想，才会让心不那么痛。

[旁白终]

付完账，基德注意到了窗外不远处视野所及的山坡上，居然有一座古旧的城堡。

 

镜头6  
BBQ Grill门上的铃铛再度发出“叮铃”一声轻响。

罗抬眼便看到了基德出去的背影，他愣了下，终究搁下了手中的刀叉，罢，就这样等到火车来吧。  
反正也早就吃不下。

用手背撑着下颚，他的余光却瞥见了对方往不远处小山上走的背影，是用手捂住了腰侧的——似乎是飞机上撞伤的地方。

……

“那蠢狗！”

罗一声低叹，到底取过手边的毛帽子戴上。

BBQ Grill的门发出最后一声“叮铃”地脆响。

 

场景十七·{半山腰}

镜头1  
罗努力控制着自己上山时脚步的速度。

他想，他大概比自己想象的更在乎对方。

 

镜头2  
基德只是想散散心。

知道依旧爱着罗并没有什么好可耻的，只是他陡然发现，自己或许比想象中的更在乎他。

 

场景十八·{山顶古堡}

镜头1  
好容易爬到了山顶，基德站在了古老城堡的门口，向下俯瞰。

却一眼就瞥见了跟上来的罗。

一上一下，四目相望。

小山上忽然就起了风，让视线有点发酸。

 

镜头2  
“腰受伤了，当家的就别再不适宜地给老腰增加负担了吧。”

基德望着慢慢一步步走上来了的罗，不知为什么就平和的开口解释了：“刚才听烧烤店的主厨小哥说的，这地方是1000多年前挺有名的城堡。”

“……哦？”

基德粗糙的大掌沿着被风雨侵蚀过的石头围墙一路刮擦，古堡早已历经岁月的洗礼，凋零倒仅剩下残垣断壁，然而它却依旧执拗地矗立。“说是有个骑士，抢了公爵的未婚妻。当然，原因是公爵的年龄老的能当未婚妻的外祖父了，而他无可厚非地与对方在一次邂逅中一见钟情。”糙汉子讲浪漫的爱情故事时似乎也另有一种动人心弦的魅力，但在他故事中的主人公注定不会矫情又轻易地就HE。“于是他们就在原本与公爵的结婚典礼上私奔了，一同跑到了这里。”基德寻到了楼梯，一步一步爬了上去。“身后不断有追兵，而身前……就算逃的出去，他们也将从此面临艰辛的人生。”

“……后来呢？”

基德走到了楼顶，意外地有一个平台，他刚想要说什么，却顿住了。

跟上来的罗也愣住了。

 

镜头3  
平台上制高点的风景，竟然是那么美。视线可及之处、山川、农田、白云、蓝天、海岸线。

旷朗到似乎能让不管什么样的纠结都能烟消云散。

“后来……”基德的声音在肯定中又有了那么点飘忽，“骑士在这里拥抱了他的爱人，他说无论未来会有什么样的风雨，他都不该因此辜负了身边最美好的风景。”

一时间，谁也没再说话。

“我也这样认为，所以就想上来看看。”基德将手抄在了口袋中，“后来想想……爱情就该停留在最壮怀激烈的时候，柴米油盐酱醋茶和人情世故，磨掉了太多的激情……”

罗一怔，近乎不可抑制地陷入了回忆：

[回忆]  
其实认真说起来，当年的事其实是罗理亏——婚姻不同于恋爱，不仅是多巴胺就可以Hold住的问题。出生良好家族的基德在霸道的同时不擅长太多生活中的琐碎，而因私奔和感情好的原因，罗对这段家庭生活抱有了不容置疑地期许。但家世不同、二十多年生活背景都不同的两个人不可避免的出现许多争端与分歧。都是小事，然而却正是零星的点滴构筑了生活的全部，次数多了，就会让生活变得越来越僵——这不是我要给你的自由；这不是我想给你的幸福。

两个都骄傲又不太擅长解释的男人总能轻易地让事情变得更难以收拾，谁也不愿意先低头，谁也不愿意先屈就。

一段时间后，罗借着酒劲儿问基德，是不是不和自己这种完美主义又思多想多的人过，他能更快乐？谎话说了一千遍就会变成真的，更何况是质疑。基德从不曾后悔，却开始认真地考虑是罗后悔了。而新的琐碎与为人处世上的差异，让两人渐行渐远，连本就乏善可陈的解释都变得狗屁不通。

于是……压抑与窒息、沉默。再然后……唐……

这次终于是基德开口问：是不是不和自己在一起，罗会更幸福？

满心全是疲惫的罗再懒怠开口，他只是涩然地笑了笑：“离婚吧。”

[回忆结束]

不是不爱了，而是……

哦、真TMD，连他都不知道真正分开的理由。或许基德说的没错，爱情真的应该停留在最壮怀激烈的地方，否则原本相爱的两个人，都会在“平淡”这片砂纸下被打磨得愈发刻薄，然而，刀尖却向着曾经最爱的那个人，何苦？

而离开以后，才发现自己离不开对方这种事，要怎么说出口？基德从不是召之即来挥之即去的人，别说对方的骄傲不允许，罗的骄傲也不容他去这样折辱他深爱的人。

不忍心。

或许，也不配。

 

镜头4  
待基德回过神来，才发现气氛已经诡异地飘到了乖觉的地方并一去不复返。

罗的神色藏在了帽檐下，让人看不清，只是本就单薄的身体在山风中显得愈发萧索。

基德心里一动，有点后悔：“那个……老子就是来散散心的，你……”别多想了，离都离了……他觉得嘴唇发干，这样的陈述却怎么都说不出来，最后只能打了个哈哈，“这地方也就扯淡的，还有个极不靠谱的传说呢，”他尝试着分散罗的注意力，“说如果有吵架却依旧挂念对方的情侣来这里，一定会下雨，因为领主不愿意有情人分开。”

罗愣了下，微不可见地一笑。

基德被他笑得心头微动，却瞬间别开了视线：不对，说什么呢？他们已经不是情侣了。

 

镜头5  
突然，平地一声惊雷。

“轰隆——”

毫无预兆地，雨丝飘落了。

 

镜头6  
……What the F*CK？！

两个人的视线在冰雨中交汇。

雨越下越大，却在那一刻，无人挪窝。

 

镜头7  
火车在此时远远地从远处驶了过来。

这回，是真的……“F*CK！”基德呛出了一句，弯腰拎起了自己与罗的行李。

罗也瞬间反应了过来，立刻返身向着山下冲去。

 

场景十九·{下山路上}

镜头1  
两个高挑的男人在山石之间飞快地迈步，Dressrosa的火车本来就少，再错过了，还不知要等到什么时候。然而，雨却越下越大，裹着山间的泥让土地变得松软异常。

罗走得急了，忘记自己穿的是高跟皮鞋……

在一个陡峭之地一个踉跄——

“唔——！”

 

镜头2  
两个行李箱咕噜咕噜地滚下了山。

 

镜头3  
想也没想扔掉行李箱的基德，一把死死地拉住了罗。

扯到了原本就受伤了的老腰，面色一片青白。

罗在雨水中回了头，仰起的脸让雨水落到了面容上，在眼下冲出了两道雨痕。

冰雨之中，目光再度相撞——

 

镜头4  
于是，手不自觉地牵到了一起，一路相互扶持着飞奔下山。

捡起了泥水中残缺破损的旅行箱。

 

场景二十·{Dressrosa火车站}  
但是，还是错过了，火车“呜——”地从在他们面前呼啸而过，向是一去不返的过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结婚毕竟不是恋爱，它涉及到了更多的东西，家庭、收入、工作、社会关系、X生活、朋友圈、和生活习惯，可能一些列排布下来最后的才是激情四射。所以不再会因为单纯的什么误会、第三者就分手了，真正有问题的是他们两个——同样的骄傲、在爱情里面的笨拙。却又全心全意，并非不爱了，而是……“不知该怎样爱你才好”，疲惫的不想再继续伤害爱的人，所以是不是分开比较好？
> 
> 嘛，总之这样美妙多了~~~（你够！）
> 
> PS：罗大，其实老大真心不介意你折腾他的，糙汉子扛糙……  
> PPS：老大下一章就会雄起了噢耶~我笔下的老大必须是好男人（离婚资产全归对方这种糙汉子必须是好糙汉子——说什么呢？！）
> 
> 总之，手都牵了，床还会远么？后半辈子，请多指教吧。


	6. Chapter 6

场景二十·{Dressrosa火车站·站台上}

二人一个扒拉着被雨水打湿了的红发，一个扶着侧腹弯腰喘气，手不自觉便松开了。

没想到，跑了这么久，还是错过了。

罗皱着眉头走过去研究站台边的时刻表，沮丧地发现下一趟火车居然是明天晚上的，他招呼了基德一声说明情况，抬手的瞬间，才发现指尖冰凉。

啊……

不知道何时牵了手。

却又不知道何时，松开了。

他下意识地握了握，甚至还能感觉到刚才那阵灼人的紧张与滚烫。可是，似乎并没有再握住的机会了呐。罗沉下视线，和缓了下心情，赶在那红毛蠢狗说出什么之前，率先摸出牛仔裤中的手机递了过去。

“尤斯塔斯当家的，给基拉打个电话吧，这不太容易赶上了。”

他没能注意到基德的脸上有一瞬间浮现出了同样的失落。

红发机械师的嘴唇动了动，手指在虚空之中握了下，最终只是接过了手机。

他们一个捏着手机的右下角，一个拿住了手机的左上缘，连手指的交汇也无。接过手机的基德拎起两人的包，往售票厅里走去。

 

场景二十一·{Dressrosa火车站·售票厅}

镜头1  
售票厅内早没人了，下午四点，连老站长也已经下班。乘着基德打电话的光景，罗斜倚在门框上透着雨幕向外望去，刚才吃饭的那一排小饭馆也纷纷挂上了“CLOSE”的标牌。

这趟旅程，还真是糟糕啊……

 

镜头2  
基德用罗仅剩3%电量的手机给基拉打了个越洋电话，快速地先报平安，再简洁地说明状况。

而金发的美人似乎总能抓住重点，他担忧地问了一句：“老大，你是一个人沦陷在Dressrosa了？”

“什么沦陷？！我是和你嫂……”他猛地止住了，很快地改了口，“和特拉法尔加，我俩个一起。”

电话那段瞬间诡异地沉默。

好一会儿才听到一声不是很清晰地嘟囔：“我说怎么是罗的电话号。”而似乎远远地还有Penguin那小子欠揍的声音：我讲怎么连火山都喷了。

抢在更多尴尬之前，基德明智地撂断了电话，却骤然想起：为什么会连基拉都会有罗的联系方式……？恰在此刻，可能是切换出了飞行模式的缘故，一条短信涌了进来。基德下意识地低头，智能手机的菜单栏上弹出如此字样：罗，你还好么？新闻上说你的飞机出事了。多弗。

瞬间，基德就理解了自己为什么会没有罗的手机号。

粗犷健壮的手臂在那一瞬间垂下，沉重地似乎连一个小小的手机也举不起。

前夫么……

 

镜头3  
听见背后许久没了交谈的声音，罗回过身来：“打完了？”许是回忆起来方才山上那骤然飘落的冰雨，他的心情有些回暖，唇角甚至牵出了一点笑。

“……啊，嗯。”基德努力调整了面部表情，把手机递还回去。他想说你现任老公找你，话到嘴边嗓子眼却像干涩地拉着锯。也罢，他自己总能看到的。

罗接过手机时候，手机屏幕上划过绚烂的动画——电量过低自动关机了。

基德没看见。

 

镜头4  
售票厅中的气氛重新变得诡异起来。

由于周围已经没有店铺开张，外头又下着雨，天空灰暗后，火车站售票厅内亮着的橘黄色暖灯构筑起了整个世界。而世界中，只有基德与罗，两个人。

罗俯身将两人的旅行箱重新归拢到一起——刚才摔下山的时候，自己的箱子还行，基德的行李袋算是彻底报销了。好在东西都不多，放在一起也绰绰有余。

“暂时搁一下，没问题吧？”他还是礼貌性地问了句，而一抬头，却发现基德坐在售票厅里的小长椅上，半弯着腰。

是刚才下山拉住自己时候……

“我们还是找个旅馆休息一晚吧。”

基德摆摆手。“不碍事。”

“这不行。”

“不是……”基德的脸色在那一瞬有些涨红，“是没现金了。”

啊……买车票又吃饭，剩的确实是不够……

罗的视线落在了基德垂在脖颈上质地精良的一个挂饰上，他沉思了片刻：“要么这样，当家的身上可有值钱东西先用来抵押一晚？我手机充电以后，明早就可以打电话给银行让他们直接转账给店主。”

基德一愣，顺着罗的视线注意到了自己的挂坠，却蓦地脸色一变，伸手一把攥住了吊坠，哑着嗓音低吼道：“这个不行，你想也别想！！”

梗着脖子疾言厉色的态度，把罗吓了一跳。

记忆中，基德是不屑于带首饰的，除了大学迷恋重金属时带过一个手环，旁得一贯说是“娘们唧唧”，什么时候……

罗挑起眉梢笑了笑：“谁送你的，宝贝成这样？”

基德没有眉毛的眉骨重重拧起，他“啧”了一声，别开了视线：“与你无关！”手却隔着衣服细细地摸了摸链坠的地方。

罗的内心微不可查地一灼。

他在基德身边隔了个椅子的地方坐了下来，手肘撑在膝盖上，低着头不知琢磨些什么。良久，他撸起衣袖，摘下了左腕的一只手表。

基德愣住了。

“用这个吧。”

罗也是从来不戴手表的，在基德的印象里。因为是外科医生的缘故，这些零碎物件总是要摘摘拿拿，所以罗的手上从来只有一样东西：他们的结婚戒指。而这个腕表，也不像是罗会喜欢的类型——现代艺术风，自己会喜欢才差不多。基德的视线不可避免地顺着手表瞥向了那修长又有文身的手，不知什么时候，无名指指根处的戒痕已经淡得快要看不见了……

他的心里突然就掠过了一大片喧嚣地疼痛，脑中轰鸣着，连大着声音出言讥讽也不知道。

“呵，非要把别的男人送你的东西给我用个遍，才安心么？老子没大碍，不用你操闲心！”

[断帧]

罗的眼神瞬间一片茫然。

[轰隆隆地心跳声宛若擂鼓]

不，那手表只是……四年的纪念日，没来得及送的……

 

镜头5  
基德近乎立刻就意识到话说重了，他为了遮掩愧疚地背过身躺在了长椅上：“抱歉……”他努力让自己的声音听起来没有那么紧张，“以后……都、都不会再和你吵了。婚姻什么的，我们当时只是太年轻。”他几乎没给自己一拳：混账东西，我那么爱你，怎么能每每都用言语来伤害你？

然而同样的语句在不同的人那，却有不同的理解。

特别是结合了语境。

是么……太年轻了么？

太年轻，才会做出太不合时宜的事情……所以，基德，你是在说……我们的婚姻从头到尾都是个错误么？

罗的脸色瞬间白的像张纸，他陡然站起了身，往不远处的洗手间走去。

售票厅内，沉没地只剩下皮鞋踏在地上，空泛地回音。

 

场景二十二·{Dressrosa火车站·洗手间}

罗只是想要透口气。

他的脑袋中轰鸣一片，零星地闪过许许多多曾经地场景。

[闪回]  
场景二十三·{七年前·大学}  
大四的他在天台顶上与Penguin一起抽着烟，一面探讨着球场上那个新入学的机械物理系红毛学霸。

着急找工作的罗不由打着趣：要么引诱一下尤斯塔斯财团的大公子，走走肾说不定就前途无忧了。

Penguin一个没忍住吐槽他：老大你被论文虐神经了吧？不知道人家尤斯塔斯大公子据称喜欢黑头发小清新么？

罗牵着嘴角笑：黑发我有，小清新……哪个不是装来的？

 

场景二十四·{七年前·Pub}  
结果小清新没装成，因为和Penguin去Pub蹦迪，敞胸露怀跳TIK TOK的时候被红毛贵公子撞了个正着！还莫名卷入了“被调戏”的事件，而赶在基德企图英雄救美之前，他就一个漂亮的扫堂腿将企图亲近他的猪头直接踹进了吧台后。

等罗站在一地碎玻璃碴中回过头，刚好看到尤斯塔斯抱着双手玩味地站在他身后。

罗在那一瞬只想扶额，完蛋，形象全毁了。

但是他看到了基德眼中那一簇簇跳跃的光辉……

再然后……

[场景切换成了旅馆中的动作片]

[图书馆中一起学习的身影]

[偶尔还有小巷中背靠背打架的片段]

[最后是尤斯塔斯家的阻挠。他毅然决然地抓住了他的手腕，而他义无反顾地跳上了他的船]

[转学]

[罗刚踏入工作岗位时，大二18岁半的基德傻笑着单膝跪下来求婚，罗依旧记得当时，基德望向他时，眼瞳中那一簇簇绚烂着的、名为幸福的火焰。]

[闪回结束]

 

场景二十五·{Dressrosa火车站·洗手间}

镜头1  
罗撑住洗手台，毛绒绒的帽檐盖住了脸。所以说……所有的一切，都是错误么？

归咎为太年轻、太冲动。

或许……基德是对的，如果不是错，又怎么会在三年半后……

整整七年的光景，也许是时候，划清界限了。

不再争吵、不再在意，也没有了牵绊。

罗抬起头，老旧到边缘已有绿藓与裂痕的镜子里，他的脸色白得像个鬼。

 

镜头2  
忽然，一阵尖锐地疼痛猛然从胃里蔓延到了四肢百骸。

“呜——”

剧烈的痛楚较于往日有过而无不及，不知道是不是颠簸了一路又饮食不调的原因。罗瞪大了眼睛，来不及多想，周身的气力已经被一波一波翻搅上来的疼痛抽空。胃中像有千百片刀片，一点一点地打着旋儿细剐、慢切……

“啊……”

他再也忍不住，拳头死死地抵住胃，慢慢地软倒下去……趴着洗手台的左手指尖白得泛青。

他想喊人。

冷汗涓涓而下。

可是一声也发不出来。

痛被挤在了喉咙里，压抑在了灵魂深处。

因为他不知道，还有谁可以喊的……

可是，好痛。

[黑屏]

 

场景二十六·{Dressrosa火车站·售票厅}

基德很不喜欢沉默。

但是另一个人又被他气走了，空荡荡的售票厅显得格外荒凉。

他不经也有些担心起来，哪有上厕所上半个多小时的？若是生气了的话，他刚刚明明道过歉了。

“啧……”他翻身坐了起来。

算了，罗是素来的心思细……别是想差了吧？怎么总是让老子操心。你说你都再婚了，我操心有个毛用？算了，即便真的不在一起了，他也不舍得他难过。他依旧爱他，基德自己知道。山上看到那番美景的时候就想过了，无论怎样也好，也不想再让他心忧了。当初离开，不也是抱着这样的念头么？

他搔了搔头发，还是决定找过去。

 

场景二十七·{Dressrosa火车站·洗手间}

镜头1  
基德推开了洗手间的门。

“喂，罗……”

！！！

 

镜头2  
“罗！”基德大声地叫着，揽住了罗的肩膀。

怀里的人只是死死用拳头捣着胃，并没有别的反应。

基德着急了：“野猫！小野猫！喂！！”

没有血色的嘴唇微微打着颤。

颤得基德的心也跟着抖，声音都变了调。“罗……野猫……老婆！！”

“……”

“老婆！”

“别喊……”蓝黑色的发梢上坠着汗。“胃、溃疡……”

“药呢？！”

“……打了。”

“没备用的？！”

“呵……”青白的嘴唇中呼出了冰凉的气，“润滑油啊……”

基德猛地想到了那个写着“右旋柠檬精油”的小瓶子。“你！”

而罗的话是这么说着，手指却下意识地攥住了基德的衣服。

基德再没有一句废话，径直一把抄住了膝窝将人抱了，勾过外套半遮住了他，踹开门冲入了雨幕。

 

场景二十八·{Dressrosa的郊外}

雨越下越大，仿若天漏。

轰隆隆的雷声、雨声、风声，裹着奔跑发出的喘息声，靴子踩进泥水中溅起的水花声，混在一处……

寒冷的冰雨劈头盖脸地砸在了基德的肩背上，他却只是用尽全力扣紧了怀中的人，用外套把人遮掩地更严实。火车站的老站长曾经告诉过他们，往西边2、3公里的地方，是他们的村子。

透过外套的边缘，罗恍惚间瞥见了路灯，在路灯的照耀下，砸落的雨点是那样的分明。

分明的，还有基德唇角抿成一线的侧脸。

罗终于用手死死地抱紧了基德的脖颈，喘息间，两股纷乱的心跳，渐渐地由凌乱变作了统一……最后，同步。

雨还在下着，却不那么冷了。

[双旁白]

基德/罗：  
竟然在那一刻有了前所未有的安心，啧……这样还爱着他的自己，大概是真没救了吧？


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

场景二十九·{Dressrosa郊外小村}

镜头1  
不知是否是神明听到了基德内心的焦急，Dressrosa村口第一间就是一家B&B[注]。基德立刻抱着罗飞奔上前，用力踹向了那旅店的大门，双目则死死地盯住了散发出暖黄色光晕的门缝。

很快里面传来了悉悉索索地声响，并着个年轻男人恼火的声音：“谁啊？！半夜踹治安官家的门，活腻歪了？！”

这一声在基德听来却宛如天籁，他再顾不得许多，张口便吼：“开门，快开门！有人病了！!”

罗在他耳畔小声抽着凉气：“没事……别急嗯——一点常用药、就好……”

“别胡扯！”基德咬紧牙关，将人箍得更紧：“早知道唐吉哥德那小子把你照顾成这样，老子说什么也不离！”他近乎咬牙切齿。

罗心头猛然一窒。

基德却已又一脚狠狠地揣在了那门上。

许是知道门外的情况紧急，店主倒并未责怪，只是喊着“来了来了”，便豁然一把拉开了门扉。

暖黄色的光晕流泻了出来。

 

镜头2  
“……哎？”

“是你？”

却没有想到，门内的竟然是熟人——今日中午吃饭的那家BBQ Grill的金发主厨，彼时他正穿着居家服，白皙的面容看起来越发隽秀，面色还隐隐有些潮红。而等他看清基德与罗的状况以后，再无一句废话，只是一侧身子让开了路。而客厅沙发上原本坐着的一位绿头发的年轻男人，也十分有眼力地站了起来。

基德心中登时划过了一丝了然，对二人分外感激地一点头：看来，是一不小心搅了别人的好事……

然而，他却管不得那许多了，抱着罗便快步走了进去。

 

场景三十·{Dressrosa小村·梅丽B&B}

镜头1  
虽然先前口上说着“胡扯”，真等到将罗小心翼翼地放在了长沙发上，基德倒是把对方之前的语句记得分毫不差：“店家，他胃溃疡发作了，但是并不严重，请问有常用药么？什么都行，胃舒平、奥美拉唑，钱我们有。”金色的双眸中是前所未有的焦急，他说罢便去摸裤兜，然而手一伸进去，才发现别说钱包了，着急上火地抱着罗就冲出来，连两人的行李都一并落在了那空无一人的火车站。而基德去仅仅愣了半秒，便抬手拉开了衣领，竟是毫不犹豫地要去解方才那宝贝的什么似得挂坠：“抱歉现金暂时没有，但这个是白金的，先抵给——”

眼角扫见他动作的罗，眼神登时一缩。

而不待他制止，金发的厨师已然先一把按下了基德的肩膀：“干什么？收起来！这里可不是黑店。”说罢转身就走，“算你们运气好，药管够！”

 

镜头2  
厨师很快从一楼的里间出来了，手中还端着一个装有几个药瓶和一杯水的托盘。

“我不太懂，但是胃病常用药都给你拿来了……”

罗白着脸道了谢，低头翻拣着药瓶，意外发现居然十分专业。而基德与他算是心有灵犀，一个眼神过去便知道究竟需要哪一瓶。待挑好了药，对方也早已试好了水温，将杯子送到了罗的唇边。罗心头一暖，抬手便握住了杯壁。

指尖在那一瞬再度交汇。

空余的健壮臂膀绕在了罗的背后，直到看他妥妥当当地吃下药，基德才吐出一口气。

 

镜头3  
十几分钟后，罗终于和缓过来。

他搁下了热水杯，手却不经意触到了基德早已透湿的衣襟，面上虽还是无甚表情，语调中却已是掩不住地挂心：“当家的，快去擦擦一下吧。”

“啊，嗯。”基德这才站起身来。

一直站在旁边的厨师与绿发男人给基德指了下洗手间的方位。

 

镜头4  
然而，还没有几秒基德就又踱了出来，看上去是随便扯了快干净毛巾就边走边擦，眼神依旧胶着沙发上休息的罗。

罗一抬眼，便看见那红头发的家伙好大一只傻乎乎地杵在走廊里，原本挺翘的红发被雨水浇得耷拉，再这样一撮，立刻似鸡窝般四仰八叉。他的目光里瞬间漾出了一抹无奈，轻轻捂着胃，另一手对糙汉子招了招：“过来。”

“哪儿疼？”

罗没理他，自然而然地抽出了他手中的毛巾，拉下红毛脑袋，便细细地给他揩拭了起来。

于是，所有的话语都被噎在了嗓子眼里，基德乖顺地坐在了沙发的边缘……

 

镜头5  
金发厨师轻咳了一声，终于打断了这太过让人难以插足的气氛：“黑头发的先生，您感觉好些了么？”

罗这才反应过来：“啊，抱歉。承蒙照顾了，金发当家的。"

厨师摆了摆手：“好说好说。呃……您不是吃了我做得午饭才胃不舒服的吧？”他还是诚恳地问到。

“多虑了，”罗笑了笑，“老毛病而已，旅途劳顿又有些水土不服。”

厨师松了口气，俊俏的面貌与卷卷的眉毛显得十分亲切好处：“那所以……二位今天晚上是想要住这里么？”

“如果不麻烦的话，”基德应了句：“他需要休息，行李我一会儿就去取。”

金发厨师却轻啧了一声：“您别误会。不是担心你们欠住宿费。只不过……”他说着扭头望向了身边话不多的绿发硬挺男子，“绿藻，我们这里是不是就只剩一间大床套房了？”

“嗯，是。”

“我们家里有孩子，”厨师歉意地笑了笑，“而且此地民风醇厚。所以……介于只有一间大床房了，我必须得确认一下——二位，你们是夫妻么？”

[骤然消音]

 

镜头6  
四目猛然相对。

基德顷刻间就感觉到了罗手指的僵硬。

他甚至没有错过对方眼神中一闪而逝地痛苦。

于是赶在罗开口前，基德已朗声道：“是！当然，我们是夫妻。”

掷、地、有、声。

……

[分明只有几秒，却似刹那永恒]

 

镜头7  
“啊，那真是太好了。我是山治，这是我先生索隆。”叫山治的厨师愉快地自我介绍，“二位是Mr.和Mr.……？”

“尤斯塔斯·基德。”  
“特拉法尔……”犹自愣神的罗脱口而出，然而他猛地反应了过来……

坏了！

基德却已经一把扣住了他的手腕。“是尤斯塔斯·特拉法尔加·罗，”他笑，望向索隆与山治的灿金色的瞳仁似乎天生就带了不容置喙的霸气：“新婚燕尔的，这家伙总是忘记换姓。”

罗心头瞬间一抖，仿佛飘飘荡荡四年的灵魂终于重新找到了归宿。

 

场景三十一·{Dressrosa小村·梅丽B&B·大床房}

镜头1  
基德将罗的一只胳膊绕在肩头，扶起他跟在山治的身后往房间走去。

而不省得是疲惫，亦或者是方才那番话的缘故，罗扣着基德肩头上的手指收得很紧。

 

镜头2  
到了地方山治就离开了。

基德将罗扶到了床边：“先休息，我去火车站把行李找回来。”由于姿势过近，话尾近乎擦着罗的耳根烫了过去。

[“咔哒”——身后传来了拉力门自动关阖的声音。]

[声音惊到了二人。]

基罗二人彼时才反应过来，竟是一不小心又重新住进了一间屋，瞬时，一种无以名状的诡异气氛缓缓笼罩……

基德的声音明显有点儿紧张，他很快松开了罗：“那个、我去了……”

“啊……嗯。”罗别开了眼。

然而等到基德再度拉开门时，一个素来沉稳、此刻却带了些柔软的男音终是自身后浅浅传来：“当家的……路上小心，早去早回。”

[门再度关阖]

[黑屏]

 

镜头3  
[屏幕出现白色字幕：或许有一种幸福就叫做，有人等你回家。]

机械师的声音透过黑屏传出。

“啊，好。”

似乎就连远去的脚步声，都变得轻快了起来。

 

场景三十二·{Dressrosa火车站}

镜头1  
基德抖了抖找索隆借来的伞，便快步走进车站寻找他们遗落的旅行箱。幸好此处民风纯正，又夜晚无人，旅行箱还好端端地留在原地。

基德松了口气。

而他此刻倒是多长了个心眼：得把罗和自己的护照收好了，否则给店主看到护照上不是一个姓，可就解释不清了。

想到这里，他打开了行李箱……

“啊呀！”

可能是地方小、东西多，罗收拾的又着急，刚一打开，就有一堆东西掉了出来。

 

镜头2  
基德连忙蹲下身去捡，罗的护照面朝下摊开趴在了地上。

他连忙拾起来掸了掸，下意识地去看上头有没有沾上脏……

等等！

[镜头拉近——]

 

镜头3  
护照的第一页上，是罗的免冠照片，而旁边的信息上，却清清楚楚地打印着几个字：

特拉法尔加·罗。

[基德心音]  
等等、等等、等等！

怎么不是“唐吉哥德·特拉法尔加”？！！

 

镜头4

[镜头回到正常视距]

基德的手微微地抖了起来。

他心急火燎地翻开了罗的护照，护照的签发日期是OP平成22年，因为就在他们离婚后小半年，罗就因某个医疗项目跟多弗朗明哥一起出国了。

可是……

基德一页一页地翻着罗的护照，四年来罗似乎跑了许多地方，几乎是半年科研半年临床，就没让他自己闲下，然而无论是护照上贴着的VISA还是盖着的章，上头允许的通关人，姓氏都只是“特拉法尔加”。

压根就没有什么“唐吉哥德”。

介于多弗朗明哥家也是大家族，是绝不允许他改姓的，所以这两人一旦结婚，势必是罗要改，可是……

红发的机械师僵立在了原地。

那也就是说，从头到尾只有一个解释：罗，根本就没有和多弗朗明哥结过婚。

他几乎立刻又想到了罗手上那道淡得都快瞅不见了的戒痕……F*CK，自己到底该是有多蠢？倘若真结婚了，多弗朗明哥那厮难道还会舍不得买一个戒指？！

某个梗横在心头已久的结顷刻解开了。

基德闭上眼睛，颓然地坐倒在了售票厅的长椅之上。

“……死野猫！”他忍不住凶狠异常地骂了一句。

却猛然回想起方才那个人白得像纸似得脸色。

自己到底做了什么？“妈的……”他终于恨恨地咬牙切齿，“回来找老子一下就这么难么？谁还没个做错事的时候？尤斯塔斯·特拉法尔加，你是想让老子心疼死么？！”重重地呼出了一口气，红发的机械师攥紧了双拳，金灿灿的双目灼灼生辉。

“好、没改嫁就好。这次，尤斯塔斯·特拉法尔加，你别再想逃！”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

场景三十三·{Dressrosa乡村小道}

机械师拎着旅行箱快步地走在乡村雨后泥泞的小路上，皮靴溅起朵朵水花。

 

场景三十四·{梅丽B&B·大床房}

金发厨师看着黑头发的医生一口不剩地将养胃热粥喝完，这才满意地接过碗收起托盘。

罗感激地笑了笑，一碗热粥下肚确实让胃舒服了不少。

山治愉悦地翘起唇角，唇边的香烟抖了抖：“虽然看起来是个赤发冲冠的糙汉，但心可真细不是么？出门前还不忘叮嘱我给你送热粥。”

罗一愕，抬起了头。

山治卷卷的眉梢挑了挑，没再多说什么，笑着道了声好好休息就出去了。

 

场景三十五·{Dressrosa乡村小道}

路过那盏晕黄暖光路灯时，基德不由自主地慢下脚步，抬起了头。

他透过暖光眯起眼去看零星最后一点从天上飘落的雨线，想起刚才就是跑到这里时，那只野猫用力扣紧了自己的肩头。

 

场景三十六·{梅丽B&B·浴室}

热水沿着黑蓝色的发梢流向了蜜色的皮肤，洒满整个肩胛，最后沿着背脊上文身的纹理蜿蜒而下。

罗站在花洒下，不自觉想起了刚才厨师的话，到底叹了口气，用手抹了把脸上的水渍，闭上了眼睛。

 

[缓慢黑屏]

基德/罗：不知道为什么，竟在这一刻，出奇地想你……

 

场景三十七·{梅丽B&B门口}

尤斯塔斯·基德已经很久没有这样像一个初恋的小伙子了，他气喘吁吁地停在梅丽B&B的大门口。然而开锁的动作却突然缓了下来。

心跳得很快。

却猛然反应过来，并不能就这样冒冒失失地冲进去。

[心音]

时隔四年，自己已经不再是当年那个冲动躁进的小青年了，我们之间或许依旧有感情，但是感情并不足以解决所有的问题。信任、背叛、争执、怀疑，生活习惯上的差异、行事作风上的不统一……感情再好的夫妻也会需要磨合，那毕竟是两个人、两颗心。然而四年前的我们，却显然失败得彻彻底底……

所以，即使现在冲进去一把抱住你、揭穿秘密，除了一个可能不那么糟糕的419以外，什么也解决不了吧？

不、或许会吧事情弄得更糟。

毕竟野猫那家伙，是在四年前是宁可离婚、也不愿同自己多解释一句啊。

冷静、冷静，尤斯塔斯·基德，你该给他更好的……

红发机械师终究克制住了冲动的脚步。

 

场景三十八·{梅丽B&B·大床房}

然而，猫得听觉总是十分敏锐。

披着浴衣、擦着头发从浴室走出来的罗，听到走廊上熟悉的脚步声，唇角扬起一缕微笑，刚想走过去开门，床头柜上已经冲上电的手机发出了“嗡嗡”地震动声。

他不得已中途折返，拿起了手机。菜单栏上自动翻出了新信息，是短信：“小鬼，怎么不回讯？我很担心你。多弗。”罗愣了下，摁开了短信菜单，一条数小时前多弗朗明哥发来的信息安然地躺在那，时间刚好是错过火车后的二十分钟……他突然就明白了，基德那句“非要把别的男人送你的东西给我用个遍才安心”的言语源自何处了。

罗的喉结一滚，唇角原本的微笑消失无踪。

 

场景三十九

镜头1·门外  
基德终于走到了房间门外，站定，稳定情绪，深呼吸。慢一点、再慢一点，不要冲动！

[画面左推，将屏幕平分成门内&门外。]

镜头2·门内  
早已听到声音的罗，扭头望向门口——是么？这许久不进来，是终于冷静下来，想起不知道要怎么再和前夫共处一室了么？

灰色的瞳眸里，黯然逐渐侵染。

 

镜头3  
门“咔哒”一声，开了。

[镜头归一]

 

镜头4  
风尘仆仆的机械师尽力让自己望向罗的眼神不要那样炽热到失礼。

黑心医生奋力让自己的面部表情看起来不那么的僵硬。

“我回来了。”

“辛苦了……”

接过他手中的箱子。

下意识地去探查他的胃。

结果还是忍不住，想要关心你。

 

场景四十·{梅丽B&B·大床房}

镜头1  
仿佛为掩饰什么一样，罗将行李箱接了过去，放在了屋内的桌子上，随后背对着基德说道：“来吧当家的，老腰给我看一看，跑了这一路，不知道给糟蹋成什么样子了。”

25岁的熟男居然瞬间耳后漾出一抹薄红，他努力克制住，才自认为讷讷地答道：“啊！好、好啊！”结果声音却吼得出奇地大。

罗一愣，皱起眉宇漾出一抹苦笑：如果不是那两条短信和之前你说过的话，尤斯塔斯当家的，我还真会以为你这是在害羞呐……将绮思甩出了脑子，罗挽起浴衣衣袖，“来吧，当家的，趴下。”

[心音]啊，死猫又喊我当家的了。

[心音]动作都僵硬了，这么不愿意让我碰么？

 

镜头2  
大床猛地发出了“吱嘎”一声响。

黑心医生泄愤似地径直骑到了机械师趴于床上的背脊上……

 

镜头3  
[近景]

黑蓝色的发梢上还沾染着沐浴后不能完全擦干的水珠，蜜色的颈项、精致的锁骨与镌刻着文身的胸膛肌肤从浴衣的领口中露出。

罗把红毛机械师的衣摆抽出裤腰，白皙健壮的腰间果然露出了一大片青紫。索性将那人的上半身扒光了，缓缓叹了口气，他捞过床头柜上先前找山治讨来的药油，嘴里虽不饶人地念叨，手却不停，直至将药油搓热，才一巴掌摁在基德的腰眼上。

“啊嘶——”

罗的手又用了点儿劲。

“疼疼疼……”

知道疼，当初就别拼老命救老子啊！

而不知道何时，相互之间无伤大雅地叨咕停了下来。罗压着基德的肩背，十分有技巧地替他揉捏起腰部撞伤的位置，骑在基德大腿上的姿势显然更得劲，于是修长且肌理顺滑的腿因着动作，沿着浴衣的下摆露出更多，黑蓝色发梢上的水珠，也随着身体地晃动溅落零星……

溅在基德的后心口，沾染着刚刚沐浴过后的气息。

“砰咚——”

尤斯塔斯·自称久经沙场的·基德，很丢脸地心跳加快了。

[心音]喂喂喂喂，不要把腿在我腰侧来回地蹭啊，小野猫，老子可没有那么好的自制力！

[心音]混账——放松，僵硬到这种地步，至于这么讨厌么？刚才抱老子冲过来的时候怎么不见嫌弃？

 

镜头4

罗的手指继续在基德的腰间专业地按摩，视线却沿着对方的肩背一路非专业地描摹……

[心音]该死的红毛混蛋，想要再多看你几眼，一直到、全部把你收进心里。白金吊坠什么的，是已经有下家了吧？四年过去，也该找了，我居然到现在才清晰地意识到。能感受到你的心意，也很想说即使有了别人老子也能把你抢回来，但似乎，不管是现实还是年龄累积出的阅历，都已经不会再那么做了。

基德一把抓过身侧的枕头，将脸埋了进去。

[心音]忍住、忍住，四年前就搞得一团糟。就算还爱着，经历了这一切已经不能再那样冲动了，他从来都不喜欢自己的暴躁与鲁莽，不要再去伤害了。

[心音]  
基德/罗：即使再不愿承认，果然，都已经不再是能任性到义无反顾的年龄了啊——

静。

 

镜头5  
[镜头就此拉远：定格于一个认真揉腰，一个安静地趴平。]

空气中缓缓胶着的是暧昧；隔阂的，是距离……

 

镜头6  
按摩结束以后，罗从基德背上翻身下来，不知是出于心虚、礼貌、还是一种自我保护，他将橱柜中的另一床被褥抱了出来。

两床被褥被平铺在了床上。

不知是否值得庆幸，至少被褥与被褥是挨在一起的。

基德望着罗扯高被角裹住肩头的身影，悄悄地叹了一口气，他拉灭了台灯。“晚安。”

另一个从嗓中轻轻咕哝了句，却并没有答应。

 

场景四十一·{黑暗中的大床房}

镜头1  
[心音-基德]

啧，不说就不说吧，基德头枕着双臂，望向了天花板。

至少又睡在一张床上了不是么？但是，果然，又没有回头呢……

他将那些不太好的记忆赶出头脑，想着果断刚才没有冲动是对的，要追回罗这家伙，可得细细盘算才行。而许是一日的奔波太疲惫，想着想着，基德就这样睡了过去。

 

[心音-罗]

回应的话就会忍不住占有更多吧？

还能平和地同我说晚安，有多久没有听到了？

已经，很好了。

 

镜头2  
数小时后，夜半。

罗猛地惊醒，手习惯性地摸向了身侧，不同于四年中的一片冰凉，这一次他摸到了一片温热、平稳起伏地胸膛，倏然安下心来，意识不自觉地重新堕入黑沉，却在将睡未睡之际，豁然清醒。

黑蓝头发的医生拥着被子坐起身，侧头望向了身边睡得四仰八叉地红毛糙汉。

月光透着窗帘缝隙溜进来，照出了医生眼底压不住的温柔流光。

[心音-罗]

原来，不是梦啊。

呼吸声，鼾声，身侧床垫熟悉地下陷，被褥均匀地起伏……

——那是一段基德并不知道的回忆。

[画面晕染]  
场景四十二·{五年前·别墅}

手术、夜班、人情世故，总使外科医生格外疲惫。而回到家中恐怕是再难以有精神应对相爱的另一半，不论态度还是精力。

不可避免的就会出现争端。

半数是他的无理取闹，半数是基德的不近人情。争端让罗更加的疲惫，想要道歉，却唯恐不理智之下再说出伤人的言语，只能乘某人睡着之前率先睡过去。因为对方是个会扯呼的混球，如果现在不睡，多思多想的医生会再以难入眠。

然而，半夜却总会醒过来，因为心头记挂着那句道歉。

可糙汉早已睡着了，罗只能用手恨恨地掐掐那张混账脸。

 

场景四十三·{四年前·别墅}

这个悲哀的习惯，却被一直延续到了离婚以后。

习惯性地半夜苏醒，可是伸手摸到的仅剩下了一片冰寒。于是，就变成了惊醒。

这时候才会想起来，啊……原来已经搬出去了。空了一半的床，空了一半的衣橱。什么都，空了一半。

[闪回结束，画面恢复常色]

 

场景四十三·{黑暗中的大床房}

罗伸出手指想要再掐一掐某只大型犬的脸颊，最终却改作替那人掖了掖被挥开的被角。

不知不觉间，已经没有触碰你的权利了呢。

他涩然一笑，手向下移动，最终隔着被褥偷偷地落在了那人平放在身侧的手背。很近呐……当家的，只有一床被子的距离。但已经很好了，还有这样的机会。

或许终究欠了你一声可能再没必要说出的道歉。但是，当家的，ごめんなさい。

“晚安……”

 

场景四十四·{梅丽B&B·午餐餐厅}

[屏幕重亮]

镜头1  
第二日用餐时间，气氛显得有些怪异。虽然二人都或多或少有与在厨房里忙碌的山治搭腔，听他讲些关于他和索隆领养的那个12岁医学小天才乔巴的轶事——家里堆满了整齐的药剂，明明破格被大学录取却因为年龄太小依旧住在家中之类。然而基德的注意力明显在罗身上，只是不知道是否因为保护欲过剩却不善表达的原因，反倒有些面部僵硬。罗的态度倒是依旧漫不经心，但那似乎只是为了掩饰某种失落与逃避。

暧昧持续地流动，却像隔了一层朦胧的窗户纸。

站在半开式厨房中做饭的山治将这一切收入眼底，拧起眉。

 

镜头2  
好在从门外走进来的绿发治安官打断了这份尴尬，梅丽B&B算是他家的祖宅，上午他做村里的治安官，下午就回来和山治一起经营，昨天因为火车站那家Grill的店老板有事，才请了山治过去帮忙。

“乔巴送去上学了？”

“嗯，刚好赶上，没迟到。”

“啊咧~~绿藻头居然没有迷路，可喜可贺。”

“圈圈眉，你皮痒了是吧？！”

不过惯常的皮鞋VS木剑却并没有继续进行下去，索隆一把揽过厨师的窄腰给了他一个极其霸道的热吻之后，就向基罗二人走了过去。

“喂，关于你们接下来的旅程，一个好消息、一个坏消息，先听哪一个？”

“好消息！”  
“坏消息吧……”  
异口同声，却背道而驰。

“呃、啊，那还是坏消息好了……”  
“好消息也……”  
连改口也改的南辕北辙。

Awkward...

绿头发的治安官拧起了眉宇——夫夫间这点统一度都没有？

基德懊恼地轻啧了声，罗苦笑着咧了下嘴：“索隆当家请别在意，如您所好便是。”

“其实是我送养子乔巴去上学的时候，听卓武的百姓说的。昨天因为政府裁剪工资的原因，引发了大规模的人员罢工，所以二位如果是先去卓武搭乘飞机的话，怕是要失望了。不过好消息是，我打听到了距离这里300公里的香波地群岛明天有直达希腊的飞机，如果明早就开车过去的话，应该没问题。”索隆十分干脆地将话一口气说完。

未曾想，刚一听到“香波地群岛”，基罗二人就纷纷变了脸色。

四目飞快相撞，又火速地分开。

[心音]

那个吻……

那个该死的墙角……

那个糟糕的PUB。

他们决定离婚的地方。

 

“喂，”索隆冲着二人的眼前挥了挥手，“明天我可以送你们，要去么？”

 

[心音]

要去么？

要去么？

四目再度相撞，又立即分开。

基德：该死，明明刚刚想要文火慢炖冲地把人重新追回来的！

罗：啊……那里，连自己都会厌恶自己的地方，是他的话，肯定更……

[心音结束]

诡异地静谧。

 

镜头3  
数秒钟后，却是罗先开口了：“索隆当家的，如果方便的话，送我们去吧。”

说罢他站起身，取过了搁在手边的帽子戴上，毛绒绒的帽檐挡住了视线、看不清双眼，“厨师当家，午餐很好吃。”说罢转身便走出了餐厅：当家的，如果错过了基拉的婚礼，你该会更怪我吧？

所以，我没问题。

留下基德吃惊地回头，握住椅背的手指收紧。

[心音]

基德：该死的，小野猫，你……那是什么表情？果然还是……无法原谅我么？

罗：当家的啊，连我自己都无法原谅我自己的所在，你该会觉得我更……

 

场景四十五·{梅丽B&B·索香主卧}

山治吐着烟圈，靠在了窗台上：“喂，绿藻，你觉不觉得尤斯塔斯夫夫有些古怪？”

“啊？”正在擦拭刀身的绿头发治安官抬起了头，他拧了拧眉，“嘛……你这么一说，确实有点像。”

“刚才提到香波地的时候，还有昨天中午我在BBQ Grill见到他们时，气氛就有些不对。”山治摸了摸下巴上的零星胡渣，“与其说像夫夫，倒不如说像是正在闹别扭的情侣……啧……也不对，说情侣不情侣，说夫夫不夫夫，默契异常、但在一起似乎又有些牵强。”

“……姘头？”索隆严肃着一张脸扔出两个字。

山治“砰——”地一个暴栗敲在他头上。

“嘶——混账厨子！这不是你自己怀疑的么？”

“那也没有你这么说话的。”

“那么想知道的话，验证一下就好了。”索隆眯起眼睛，“赶在乔巴放学回来前。”

山治放下了手，挑起了眉梢：验证一下么？也好……

 

场景四十六·{梅丽B&B·大床房}

山治敲了敲基罗房间的门。

“来了，”过了会儿，基德拉开了房门。

山治眼尖地往里头一扫，罗正切在床头看书，而床上一片凌乱……怎么像是两条被子？

视线被基德挡住了，红头发的机械师口气有点硬：“请问，有什么事么？”

罗下床走了过来：“怎么了？”

“啊，抱歉。”山治笑道，“是这样的，晚上家宴，所有B&B里面的住户都参加，大多都是夫妻，你们也来吧。”

“啊，我们……”都是夫妻？野猫会觉得尴尬吧？

罗抿住的唇角，但不去未免太不合群，明天还要麻烦店主开车送去香波地。

“还是不……”  
“好……”  
再度大相径庭。

[心音]

罗：怎么？刚刚争执过去不去香波地群岛，就连同桌吃饭也不愿意了么？当家的不要那么任性啊。

基德：啧，又要说我不管不顾地没什么社会性了吧？但野猫，老子永远只是把你放在第一位……算了。

“抱歉，刚刚脑袋有点晕，我们去。”基德拍板。

 

场景四十七·{大餐厅}

镜头1  
直到晚间五点半，客人陆陆续续地都来到了客厅，基罗二人才发现这里住着的客人约莫有九人，除了一个一家三口之外，包括他与罗在内其余三对竟然都是夫妻。看来这里民风保守的说法倒也所言非虚。

山治的动作一如既往的稳重快速，一盘盘珍馐美味端上了餐桌。

气氛活络起来以后，连基罗二人也不是那么压抑了。

 

镜头2

一大家十一个人逐渐热络起来。酒过三巡菜过五味，微醺之下话夹子纷纷打开。

一家三口中的男主人率先说：“我啊，是个上班族，结婚十五年了，带着太太和女儿出来旅旅游，这小村真是个好地方啊！”

另一对新婚夫妻中娇俏的女孩搂住了有些傻乎乎的爱人的臂弯：“呀，看来乘着复活节长假出来旅游的人很多呢。”

坐在桌角的老夫妻点头附议。

老太太笑得眯起了眼：“我们来过红宝石婚纪念日，这个死老鬼，如果我不说他都不会记得。”

矍铄的老头佯装生气地跳了起来：“嘿，你已经连续过了三年红宝石婚纪念日了，亲爱的，今年才第39年，你就这样迫不及待地嫁给我四十年？”

老太太立刻双颊绯红：“嗳呀，你这个什么都往外说的老糊涂！”

老头儿的目光却一下子柔和了起来，他捧住了老太太的脸，在她的嘴唇上落下了温柔的一吻……

“喔————”

房间内立刻响起了一阵热烈的起哄声，气氛被推到了高潮。

山治倒是没有料到不用他起头，宾客们就自己找好了台阶，他不由地欠身微笑：“美丽的夫人，这很美妙。看，就是这个让您的婚姻保鲜了四十年，罗曼蒂克的KISS。”说罢，他笑着揪过了某只绿藻，在他的唇上点了点。

年轻女孩儿发出了一声轻快地笑，给了身侧男孩一个“怎样？”的眼神，发丝头发在空中划过靓丽的弧度，她拖过身侧看起来有些傻乎乎的爱人，叼住了他的嘴唇一阵轻吮。几十秒后才堪堪松开了他，落落大方地用餐巾压了压唇角。

山治不由地吹了声口哨，笑着用手托住了下颚，定定地盯著了坐在对面的基罗二人。

“好了，尤斯塔斯先生们，到你们了。”

 

镜头3  
气氛在瞬间，尽数凝结。

“咚咚——”

仿佛安静地可以听见对方的心跳……

“不必了！”  
“我们不用！”  
这次，倒是如出一辙了。

四目相撞，多么悲哀。

[心音]  
小野猫你……

当家的你……

就这么不想——

[闪回]

一路走来……

飞机上奋力护住对方的两个人。

游艇上的相扶相持。

BBQ Grill中甚至到了尴尬的默契程度。

山脚下紧紧牵住的两只手。

抱着他冲出雨幕的那个瞬间。

心里，没有我么？

怎么可能没有呢？

基德：虽然决定不放手，但或许还为时尚早。野猫，如果这是你的要求……

罗：不，当家的，我不甘心呐！

即便已经分开，即便告诫自己你已经自由。可竟然不能容忍，你的生命中再也没有我。

 

镜头4  
餐桌边的其余宾客都在望着他们。并没有怎样失礼，然而那份探寻犹疑的目光，却似刀刃般尖锐。

 

镜头5  
于是，不知怎地，抢在基德将脸转过去之前，罗猛地扯住了红发机械师的衣领。

 

镜头6  
熟悉的面孔陡然拉进。

 

镜头7  
“唔——”

那是一个，带着孤注一掷的吻。

[心音-罗]就这样吧，在我还可以吻你的时候，请允许我，再放纵一次我自己。

 

镜头8  
[心意-基德]好凉，野猫的嘴唇，不仅凉、还沾带着苦涩。

金色的瞳眸望进了灰眸的深处——

[闪回]

怎么能忘记了呢？那场冰雨，传说中的小山峰，分开的情人如果还挂念着对方，就会下雨。

啊……分开的情人……还挂念着。

基德突然读懂了那双灰色瞳眸里最深处的悲哀。

于是瞬间，什么冷静、自持、控制、仔细考量、放慢脚步，统统去死吧！！

他需要他，现在，立刻，马上！！！

 

镜头9  
红发机械师突然一把扣住了黑发医生的肩头，拉进、再拉近，直至将人拖入怀中，嘴唇撞在一处，他望着他，没有松开，跟着、是凶狠的噬咬，入侵；再到研磨，吮吻，细细地安抚。

“唔……”

哦，该死的，怎么没能早点明白？

是老子不好，让你久等了。

灰色的双瞳中陡然迸发出几许柔光，终于，似乎，不再那样惨淡。

 

[注1]：ごめんなさい，日语：对不起。gou mei na sai  
[注2]：419，谐音for one night，一夜情的代称。


	9. Chapter 9

镜头10  
周围其余一切眼光、议论，都和他们再没半点关系。

纠缠的唇瓣中沾带着酒气，或许最初的企图是借由迷魂汤的效力酒壮怂人胆。然而，等到当真重新接触，才惊觉……吸引彼此的，只是灵魂最深处，那份还想要爱你的冲动。

强按讷住疯狂的一吻。

动作含蓄，意图却嚣张地从齿间、眼底，传达的直截了当。

而大概在触碰到罗的那一秒，基德就再没想要放开。于是他懒得再琢磨那许多，猛地将人一把扛起，在一片惊呼叫好的口哨声中，径直将人卷上了二楼。无论周围还有什么，都不再重要了。

重要的，只有你。

 

场景四十七·{梅丽B&B·大床房}

镜头1  
基德一脚踹开房门，将人摁在了门板上。

门板发出了“砰”地一声撞响。

但那无所谓。都是男人，不过助兴而已。

罗显然是有些醉了，嘴角还挂着伪装出的细巧挑衅，灰眸中却仅剩下了炙热。

他们相互望着、望着——一个世纪？又或者仅有0.01秒。

 

镜头2  
不知道是谁起得头，嘴唇便再次噬咬到了一起。基德托住罗的后颈，罗揪住了基德的发梢。这一次，他们都陶醉地闭上了眼睛。

身体颤抖着贴合到了一处。

四年过去，居然依旧合忖。

“嗯……”

“唔、啊……”

基德的唇沿着罗的耳侧、下颚、锁骨，一路挑逗、爱抚。罗却只觉得浑身上下被这只蠢狗抱得都痛。

“嘶、轻点——”

“轻点有感觉么？”

“混账、啊……”

但是不得不说，这种能被拥抱到疼痛的感觉，真是太好了。

太久违了。

所以，请给我更多吧！

罗伸手搂住了基德的肩头，手指泄愤似地揪着对方红火色的发，而基德则毫不客气地将手指伸进了土耳其蓝的牛仔裤中。随后……他洋洋得意地从喉咙深处溢出了闷笑，笑声震动着罗的胸口，像一簇簇的火苗，点燃了所有的冲动。

“老婆，你硬了！”

罗将头顶心抵住门板，唇角牵出笑意：“啊哈……见到当家的、不硬。你……就该哭了！”于是仗着酒意，又或者是在这个混账面前他压根就不需要廉耻这产物，棋逢对手地一把掏下去，另一只早不知挺立了多久的小藏獒落入了掌中！笑容愈发扩大了，带着男人特有的势在必得，罗用空余的手一路沿着基德下颚描摹过去，最后，用拇指与食指捏住了男人的下颚——

四目相撞。

再也不需要语言。

我爱你，早已不是秘密。

我依旧爱你，一直爱你，却像是个魔咒。

叹息几乎同时漫出，迸溅出的是抵死缠绵与再也不放手。基德在罗所有裸露在外的肌肤上印下一个又一个红痕，并不遗余力地制造更多的赤裸。罗则被对方的凶狠弄到了近乎脚软，于是他不甘示弱地伸手撕掉了对方一切多余的衣物。

基德的T-恤被撕剥下来的时候——

颈项上那条一直被他宝贝到不行的链子，在空中划出了一个绚烂的弧度。

[镜头抖慢，白金色的荧光]

 

镜头3  
这次，罗看清楚了。

链子上挂着的，不是哪个下家的照片，更不是谁送的礼物。

只是两枚戒指。

……

他和基德的结婚戒指。

离婚时，基德唯一坚持从家里带走的东西。

依旧那样闪亮、有光泽，仿佛四年的时光从不曾在它们身上停驻。

……罗下意识地接住了戒指。

手指瞬间颤抖。

[定格]

 

镜头4  
画面仿佛再度凝固，却有另一份情感汹涌地流动。基德恐怕也没料到他一个不小心，隐瞒了许久的秘密就这样暴露。

嘛啊——或许这又不算什么秘密。

爱你，早已就不是秘密，只是理所当然的事情吧？

罗却从喉中陡然哽出了一声潜藏了四年的呜咽，又倏然压住。他将戒指在掌中攥紧了，而那声哽咽细小到如果不凝神细听，几乎没有任何人会觉察到。

可，基德不是“任何人”。

一声长叹，红发机械师狠狠地将爱人扣紧在怀中。

 

镜头5  
罗连什么时候被拐进浴室都不晓得。

 

场景四十八·{大床房·浴室}

镜头1  
花洒中的热水淋下来时，身体不由自主地颤抖。

罗下意识地背过身。

基德并没有介意。

这种时刻，男人或多或少会需要独自消化的时间。于是他只是从后面将人整个儿拢住，胸膛贴住后心。心跳同步。

热水氤氲下的皮肤更加敏感，吻也一样。沿着刺青的纹理，肩胛、脊椎、直到腰侧。掰开那两瓣紧俏浑圆时，用手肘撑在墙壁上的男人抖得更厉害了。手指摸入紧窄，热水让那里很快变得更加润泽、火热。又或者，这也是因为基德熟悉对方每一个敏感点的缘故……

安抚的磨蹭流连在罗的肩头，温柔的简直和那只死狗愚蠢的外表没有一点儿吻合。

但是这就是他们的爱情，将一生中最大的忍让与耐心都给了对方。

腰被基德的臂弯拢得发痛。

身体之间，却再没有任何一点儿缝隙了。

……

然后，基德猛然觉察到罗的身体不同寻常的颤抖。

啊——

 

镜头2  
他忙抽出了手指，将人一把翻了过来。

罗猛地用手挡住了脸颊。

热水从两人头顶冲刷而下，蓝黑色与火红色的头发终于服帖下来，再也不似以往刺猬般地冲着对方。

 

镜头3  
其实，在自己的爱人面前，并不存在丢人二字。本就是一体的，相濡以沫、气息相投，宛若左手与右手。这就是婚姻，最熟悉最亲密连呼吸吐纳都混淆到了一处的关系。

会混穿内衣，会用你用过的餐具茶杯，会不需询问就顺走你最喜欢的小东西，等老了，或许我会替你剪指甲，你会为我洗头发。

所以，怎么可能会不知道你的眼泪呢？

可如果你不想，我可以不去看。

 

镜头4  
基德只觉得眼眶发烫，他近乎用平生最虔诚的态度吻住了对方手背上黑色的纹理，随后低头用舌尖勾去了对方下颚上的水渍。接着，他用力将罗的脑袋按在了自己的肩窝上。

[心音]但这并不代表，我不知道。

……

“特拉法尔加，你心里有我。”他贴在了他的耳畔，这样说。

“一直有我。”

 

镜头5  
花洒下的水流被罗陡然反手拧到了最大。他用力抱紧了那个红毛混账的肩膀，死死地捂住嘴角。

啊————！！

热水遮挡下的，是无声地声嘶力竭，喊到嗓子都哑。男儿有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处。

而那该死的、灼热的硬挺，就在这一刻贯穿了他。

“呜……！”

[心音-基德]没关系，如果你需要，老子可以给你一个在我怀里崩溃的完美理由。

 

镜头6  
清晰的暧昧喘息终于替代了悲伤的嘶喊。

机械师似乎完全有能力把黑心医生爱到浑身颤抖。一条腿被抬到了机械师的腰间，另一条腿则艰难地支撑着，但是这确实给了医生一个借口，用左手在机械师的后背上烙下无数指痕。挺翘的圆润被带着薄茧的手掌把玩揉捏，最炙热紧俏的内里被来回研磨。

“唔……唔……”

终于，医生被托到了洗手台的边缘，而机械师也找到了个完美的角度，他用力地分开了别扭医生修长的双腿，彻底的插入。

“唔……啊啊啊啊……”

医生的左手向后摁倒了镜子，火烫的前端与冰冷的后背，让感官愈发地真实。

是他在抱他；而能拥抱他的，也只有他。

[镜头逐渐拉远，镜子中清晰地倒影出了痴缠的景象]

医生的右臂将机械师的肩头揽得更紧，随着身体晃动的，是手缝中垂下的那条项链带起的曼妙流光。

掌心中，该又有戒痕了吧？

 

场景四十九·{大床房}

镜头1  
但或许是那个姿势太累人，在成功将呻吟逼出医生的唇齿后，机械师果断地将人擦干后扔回那张KING SIZE的大床。

床发出了“吱嘎”一声响。

再度扑到医生身上的基德，金色的眼瞳中赤裸裸地传达着一个信息：老子，还要。

 

镜头2  
刚刚射过一轮的罗显得有些气虚，但是他依旧毫不示弱地冲着基德竖了个中指。

基德暧昧地舔住那根中指：“红着眼眶做这个动作，不会太不应景么？”

回应他的是罗脸上漫不经心的表情与眼底隐藏的温柔，薄薄的嘴唇一开一合：“当家的，今儿你不把我弄残，就甭想下床了！”

看起来，确实酒和热水是男人疗伤的良药。

 

镜头3  
酒气尚未散尽的医生推开了假模假式的机械师，昂着下颚骑到了对方的腰上。但那头嚣张的小藏獒却是昂扬的毫不作假。医生的表情在那一瞬间浪荡的像个流氓，嘴唇暧昧地“喔~”了声，伸手就爱抚住了它。

小藏獒愈发神气活现了。

罗牵起唇角，笑着分开了双腿，扶住了嚣张的獒柄，慢慢地吞进了身体。

“唔————”

即使已经做过一次，那粗壮玩意儿依旧让紧窄的内里有些不适应。幸好，很湿。

基德笑着扶稳了对方的窄腰，用力一顶。

整根没入。

“……啊！”

他无辜地大笑，是你要我把你干残的。乐意服务。

 

镜头4  
推着逞强的医生往后坐倒，变地成了抱月的姿势，跪在床上的基德双手撑在了床上，罗的双腿磨着他的腰侧，他的手臂蹭着罗的肋骨。

喘息再度交织在了一起。

一个用力的顶撞，温暖紧窄的体内猛地收紧。

基德赶忙用手扶稳住了罗，然后不经意地，额头便顶住了额头……

于是，不知道是谁先轻声地笑了，四片唇瓣再度相合。

 

镜头5  
那一晚，KING SIZE的大床，“吱嘎吱嘎”地摇了许久、许久。

 

TBC

\---------------

作者的话：看完的一律给我去贴吧里留言~！看文回帖的孩子是好孩子！（回帖的时候注意规避敏感词，爱你们，么么么）


End file.
